1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to televisions, and particularly to a television capable of automatically switching television channels and a related method.
2. Description of Related Art
A user can operate a channel set switch of a remote controller to instruct a television to switch channels when there is a commercial break. However, when the user perform channel switching by operating the channel set switch, it is difficult for the user to estimate the length of commercials and thus the user may lose the appropriate timing for restoring to the program on the former channel. Thus, the user may fail to see a part of the program broadcasted in a time period from the end of the commercial time period to the channel switching time point. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method to solve the above-mentioned shortcomings.